Stamp on the Ground
by Death101- Fox Version
Summary: They have all faced their own trials and survived them all (except for Yusuke.) Now they have one last challenge to face. Will they be able to retain their pride and sanity or will the machine steal their very dignity from them?...Shows/Games: Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, Dragon Ball Z, Code Lyoko, Resident Evil...Characters: Yusuke, Trunks, Goten, Leon, Chris, Odd, Ulrich, and Kaiba


**Stamp on the Ground by Death 101 – Fox Version**

"There is no way in hell am I ever getting on that thing!" Yusuke bravely announced as he and Keiko paused outside one of the arcades in their town. His girlfriend had stared at him with her big blue eyes and he could already feel himself crumble.

"Why?" she asked causing him to glance at the vile machine out of the corner of his eyes. A shiver ran down his spine as he watched a couple play on the game.

He had two choices. He could lie or he could tell the truth. Keiko wasn't like Kuwabara. She wouldn't hold it against him if he told her Genkai had used such a machine to train him back in his early days as her student. To be honest, the horrid machine was ranked between sleeping with snakes and sitting on burning logs in his mind. He started to open his mouth to explain this all to Keiko when Kuwabara came around the corner with Yukina. Any thoughts of being truthful disappeared. He had a reputation to protect. Folding his arms across his chest, Yusuke turned his back on the machine and Keiko. He stuck his nose in the air, closed his eyes, and braced for impact. "Cuz guys don't do stupid games like that, okay?"

"Is that so?" Keiko replied.

He didn't see her hand grab onto his collar until it was too late. While Kuwabara and Yukina watched, he was dragged kicking and screaming into the arcade.

* * *

"Girls dig a guy who can dance, Trunks," Goten had said. Of course, Trunks had been quick to see the trap and instantly replied that he would drop dead before getting on the machine. However, a few minutes and a wager later he was standing on the stupid board. He glanced at the arrows below his feet with an annoyed frown on his face. Behind him, he sensed people had stopped to watch as Goten popped the necessary yen into the machine. A few girls were giggling and Trunks could feel his manly pride dwindling. He would beat Goten. He would beat him into submission and then he would have his pride back.

To his friend, Goten had paused with a frown on his face. "Which one do you think we should do?"

"A short one," Trunks growled as he heard some girls begin to whisper to each other.

"Want your punishment over sooner?"

"No," Trunks replied. "I want my humiliation over and you to suffer when I win."

He saw Goten open his mouth to comment, but Trunks tapped his foot causing an arrow to light up and a song to be selected. All talking stopped as the music began. Despite himself, Trunks found himself tapping to the music. Then the arrows appeared.

With a determined frown on his face and a playful one on Goten's, the two began to duel.

* * *

It was like a train wreck. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to. Not if he wanted to survive. He had to be quick on his feet and keep a watchful eye out for danger. No problem, he had told himself as the song started but as the arrows began to fly past him, he realized how much trouble he was in.

He managed to avoid the arrows to his left but he caught one on his right as he took a step away.

"Goo-Od Job!" announced a disembodied voice causing Leon to wince as though in pain.

The man beside him turned to look at him and narrowly avoided another arrow.

"Too good at your job, rookie?" Chris asked.

Leon was silent as he focused on the game. He was not going to win this game. Not if he could help it. He just had to keep dodging the arrows. The song was almost over, and then they would see who had the higher rank and the horror of being the better dancer.

A small smile came to his face as Chris' machine made the announcement this time. Rather than risk stepping on another arrow while making a comment, Leon kept his head down and kept playing. Hopefully, once Jill and Claire saw how badly he and Chris were playing, they would let them play something else.

* * *

"Odd, don't you have a math test to study for?"

The boy froze mid dance and turned to the door where his roommate was standing. On the TV, arrows continued past, unchanged and ignored.

"I thought combat practice would be a better use of my time," replied the boy.

Ulrich smirked and raised one eyebrow as he stared at his roommate. "Since when is DDR combat practice?"

A large grin came to Odd's face as the arrows stopped on the screen behind him and his rank was displayed. "Since having fast reflexes helps us dodge X.A.N.A's attacks. How else do you think I got so good at dodging?"

"I always thought it was because you had to chase Kiwi around," Ulrich replied as he closed the door to their room and stepped towards the TV.

Odd frowned when he heard that comment and was about to reply when he seemed to suddenly remember his game. Without another word to Ulrich, he turned to see his rank. When he saw Odd was no longer paying attention, Ulrich also looked at the rank. The brown haired boy couldn't help the comment that followed.

"That's almost as high as your mark on the last science test."

Odd turned and glared at Ulrich but he could see there was a playful glint behind Odd's eyes. "I was just distracted for the last half of the song. Usually I get a C rank."

"So like your gym mark."

"Or like your math mark."

Ulrich was silent which allowed Odd to change the settings on the game. After kicking a pile of clothing and Kiwi's bed out of the way, he also threw down another dance mat. Without another word, Ulrich and Odd stepped onto their respective mats and began their combat practice. Math could wait another day.

* * *

"I don't think I can ever un-see this," Mokuba muttered as he stared through the open door to the back living room where the Kaiba siblings kept their Wii, various versions of PlayStations, and their Xbox 360.

Beside him, his brother's sectary nodded. "I know what you mean. When I suggested they solve their problems with something other than cards, I never thought they would use DDR."

For a few moments, they were silent until the machine shouted out, "Player 1 wins!" The shouts of the two dancers attracted a third watcher who arrived at the door and stared in confusion at the scene before him. It took a few seconds for him to create a sentence but when he did, Mokuba and Takahashi did not have an answer.

"Why are Roland and Mike playing Dance Dance Revolution?" asked Kaiba.

* * *

**A/N: I have wanted to do a mass crossover with all the sections that I write for a while but it didn't occur to me to write this until I sat and watched a YouTube video for far too long and my muse decided he and my backup muse liked the idea. So thank Yusuke and Leon and thank Zarla for making the video and not including Resident Evil in it. Link to the inspirational video can be found on my profile. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**

**-D101**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Dragon Ball Z, Resident Evil, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Code Lyoko nor am I affiliated with Nintendo, Sony, or Microsoft._


End file.
